Merry Christmas, Detective Lassiter
by islashlove
Summary: Lassiter isn't looking forward to seeing what his Secret Santa had for him. This is NOT a Slash story.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych**

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter isn't looking forward to seeing what his Secret Santa had for him.**

**Merry Christmas, Detective Lassiter:**** By islashlove**

Detective Lassiter was not happy. He hated Christmas and all that went with it. Maybe if he and Victoria had had kids, he could have seen something good in it. But all his life, he had only seen the bad.

His dad had left at Christmas. His mother always drinks too much at Christmas. He's been shot twice at Christmas and only god knows what happened on that Christmas that made him hate snow globes. In all, with all of the crime that happens at this time of year, Lassiter cannot see what's so good about Christmas.

But today was even worse than the rest of the days leading up to Christmas day. Today was the day the secret Santa gives out their gifts and once again, Lassiter is worried at what he will get and have to pretend to like. Every year it was the same, something he could never use.

Oh, he kept up his side of being a secret Santa; after all, if he gives them a good gift, they definitely won't know it was from him. This year he got O'Hara and it wasn't hard to know what she wanted. In fact the whole station knew what she wanted.

Lassiter didn't want his gift, so he kept an eye on his desk to see who would leave his gift. But as time went by and no gift appeared for some reason which Lassiter couldn't understand, he felt upset and…alone.

By the end of the day, Lassiter sat at his desk quietly and watched as the other officers showed off what they had received. Then, to his dread, O'Hara, Henry, Guster and Spencer headed his way. He didn't want to talk to them or for them to show off what they got, to prove that no one really cared for him.

"So, Henry, what did you get?" O'Hara asked.

"I got a tie. I think it's a hint." Henry laughed. "And you?"

"I got this lovely bracelet." Juliet said showing everyone. Lassiter couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, that is lovely, Jules," Shawn said as he had a closer look. "What about you, Gus? What did you get?"

"I think someone was having a joke with me, they gave me a book called, 'How to Say No, for Dummies!' Why would I need a book like that?"

"I don't know, Gus. Are you coming out for drinks later?"

"No Shawn, I've got to get up early and…"

"Oh, come on Gus, just two drinks," Shawn said while looking at Gus with his puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, just two though, Shawn…" Gus cut off whatever he was saying when everyone busted into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Gus, nothing," Henry answered. "And what did you get Shawn?"

"I got this," Shawn said with a great big smile on, as he held up the said item.

"Is that…" Gus said as he had a closer look, "a cookie jar shaped as SpongeBob SquarePants' house?"

"Yes, Gus, it is. See, here's SpongeBob." Shawn said pointing at the cartoon character standing just outside the door. "So Lassie, what did you get?" Shawn said turning his attention to the man still sitting quietly at his desk.

"I didn't get anything," Lassiter said half-heartedly.

"What! Are you sure?"

"Nothing was left on my desk, Spencer. But it doesn't matter. I don't believe in the Secret Santa thing anyway." Lassiter tried to sound like he didn't care, but it didn't come over as good as he wanted it to.

"Sorry to hear that, Lassiter," O'Hara said, followed by everyone else and then they walked away, except for Shawn.

"I think you're wrong."

"What!"

"I think you are wrong. I can feel your Secret Santa gift is nearby. In fact, it's this way," Shawn said as he headed off towards the front of the station.

Stopping at the Christmas tree near the front door, Shawn pointed down and Lassiter saw a gift wrapped up in some of the most beautiful wrapping paper he had ever seen. Looking around, Lassiter found that the rest had also followed them out.

"So, Lassie, are you going to see what you got?"

"It can't be for me."

"Why?"

"Because…it's so beautiful, that's why."

"It has your name on it, so it has to be yours."

"It does?"

"If you don't believe me, pick it up and have a look yourself," Shawn said getting frustrated with this little game of going back and forth.

But Lassiter did what he was told and he picked up the gift as if it would break. Looking around at the awaiting faces. Lassiter carefully removed the paper and when he did, he just stared at his gift.

Clutching the gift to his chest, Lassiter ran from the station, hopped into his car and drove home. Sitting in his lounge room, Lassiter carefully removed his gift and placed it onto the coffee table. He then picked up the note that was in the box.

_'Detective Lassiter,_

_I wasn't sure what to get you, as no one really knows you. Many have tried before me, but the look on your face always gave away they had failed._

_It took me some time and a little bit of research, but I found what happened to your father. In the box you will find a picture of your father, his police badge, gun and a copy of his service record. _

_I hope knowing what really happened to him might change the way you see Christmas._

_Merry Christmas, Detective Lassiter'._

Lassiter sat there with tears running down his face. His dad was a cop who had died that Christmas saving a young family from a mad man who had taken them hostage. His dad was, and died, a hero.

The note was right; this information had changed Lassiter's view of Christmas.

Even if it was only a little bit.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


End file.
